


Blue Neighbourhood

by Fists_That_Fly



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Supernatural
Genre: Blue Neighbourhood AU, High School, M/M, and after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fists_That_Fly/pseuds/Fists_That_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had been friends since the day Dean and his family moved to Lawerence Kansas.One day Dean's dad got drunk and started a fight forcing the small family to leave. Cas's parents refused to allow Cas to hang out with Dean outside of school. However, Dean and Cas's relationship wasn't affected they stayed best friends. When Cas came out to Dean, in their freshman year of high school, Dean came out as well and their friendship grew ever closer.</p><p>As they progressed through high school they separately discovered their feelings for one another.<br/>This is where our story begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild - Blue Neighbourhood Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165409) by Troye Sivan. 



> First off I'm Irish so I spell neighbourhood with a u. More tags and warnings will be added as I go.

Dean and Castiel: Destiel  
Cas: Troye  
Dean: Other guy  
Summary: Dean and Cas had been friends since the day Dean and his family moved to Lawerence Kansas.One day Cas's dad invited Dean, Sam and their dad to the beach for a 4th of July celebration where Dean's dad got drunk and started a fight forcing the small family to leave. Cas's parents refused to allow Cas to hang out with Dean outside of school.However, Dean and Cas's relationship wasn't effected they stayed best friends. When Cas came out to Dean, in their freshman year of high school, Dean came out as well and their friendship grew ever closer.

As they progressed through high school they seperately discovered their feelings for one another.  
This is where our story begins...


End file.
